custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Korok Saga
}} Season 1 Prologue Korok was worried. The next day he would be heading to Treka Nui, where Gakaz, an evil Makuta, ruled. He was a Toa of Iron, and he used to be a Fe-Matoran until he was called to defend his city, Fe-Nui, and guarded it. Now he had passed his legacy down to the Toa Fe to become a member of the Order of Mata Nui. His best friend, Sanix, walked up to him. “I don’t like it. We’re going to attack the third biggest base of the Brotherhood of Makuta, and they are in control of the Matoran Universe. I doubt my Plasma Powers will do anything against the Makuta. And I’m orange. That’s pretty much telling the Makuta, come and get me, I don’t know how to hide!” moaned Sanix. “We’ve got to do it. And remember, we’ve got the six Toa Hagah on our side. They’re betraying Gakaz, and giving info to us,” replied Korok. He looked out on the sun, knowing he would be leaving tomorrow. He would be lucky if he made it back alive... Chapter 1 “Charge!” screamed Korok. He was on Treka Nui, and he could tell the Makuta were not happy. Kranx, a Makuta, was giving Korok a hard time. Korok sent iron at Kranx, knocking him to the floor, but Kranx replied with a ball of shadow. Korok kicked him in time to rescue a small Ba-Matoran (Matoran of Gravity) from being hit by a shadow sword. Looking up to see who threw it, he saw it was Gakaz. “You foolish Mata Nui followers. You will die!” shouted Gakaz. Korok threw a knife at Gakaz, causing him to fall to the floor. ---- “I want to go home!” whimpered the Ba-Matoran. “I want to go back to Tehtrak Nui. They took us here, and now we’re trapped.” Kidnapping Matoran! What are they up to? wondered Korok. Before he could answer himself, he was kicked by Gakaz and knocked out. The Ba-Matoran, whose name was Batrix, stood up. He knew what he had to do. He ran quickly to the one spot he knew that had a Kanohi that could turn him into a Toa. He raced to the room of Manizka, a Makuta, and grabbed the Great Kanohi Mask of Gravity. He put it on, and became a Toa of Gravity. “I have to save Korak,” growled Batrix. Chapter 2 Sanix jumped just in time to avoid the Zamor Sphere flung at him by Manizka. Sanix then shot plasma at him, knocking him to the floor. Then, an alarm went off on Manizka’s belt. “'Warning! Warning! Mask of Gravity has been stolen',” the voice sounded. Manizka swore, and then took off before bumping into Batrix. “You dirty thief!” Manizka screamed and punched him. Then Batrix used his gravity power so that it pulled down on him so hard, he was crushed. Sanix joined him as the two went to save Korok. They arrived to see him being tortured by Kranx and Gakaz. Sanix sent plasma at Kranx, immediately causing his armor to melt, and his Antidermis flew away searching for more armor. Gakaz sent a bolt of shadow at Batrix, knocking him unconscious. He was going to hit Sanix too, but he disappeared. He whirled around to see Sanix and Korok standing ready to fight. Korok sent iron which Sanix melted into plasma, and it became a burning liquid which quickly scorched Gakaz’s armor. He screeched and dived towards the water of the island. Meanwhile the screams of battle were everywhere. Korok was distracted by a Makuta, when he was suddenly hit with a bunch of Antidermis. He began mutating and becoming something that looked more like a Makuta than a Toa. Sanix began screaming as Korok became a mixture between Toa and Makuta... Category:Stories Category:User:MakutaKrika